Birthday Cake
by kharisma shima
Summary: "Yixing yang membuat 'kue' untuk ulang tahun suaminya." Krislay. Terinspirasi dari manga dekichatta danshi. Special untuk yifannie dan #Kriscassoday! Happy birthday wu yifan. NCehh Mind to RnR ?


Birthday Cake

Author : K. Shima

Cast : KrisLay / Fanxing

Rate : M

Warning: Typos, Yaoi, NCeh kkk

Terinspirasi dari manga Dekichatta Danshi.

Spesial untuk Yifannie! #Kriscassoday Happy Birthday Wu Yifan

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^o^

Di atas king size bed. Terlihat dua namja yang tidur dengan tenang. Namja yang lebih kecil terusik karena cahaya matahari yang mulai masuk melalui sela-sela jendela. Zhang Yixing atau sekarang yang bermarga Wu itu terbangun. Matanya yang kecil berkerjap dengan lucu. "Nghnnn mual"eluhnya. Yixing pun berlari menuju kamar mandi. Memuntahkan isi perutnya."Baby.. Berhentilah membuat umma mual" eluhnya. Ya, wu yixing yang sekarang adalah istri dari wu yifan sedang menggandung buah hati mereka. Namja hamil memang sudah sering terjadi. Bahkan eomma yixing adalah seorang namja. Yixing berjalan mendekati Yifan. "Yifannie bangunn"ujar yixing dengan lembut. Dia menepuk pipi suaminya dengan lembut."Gegeee bangunnn" rengeknya dengan manja. "Ugh kenapa gege tidak bangun bangun" yixing mempout bibirnya karena kesal. "Yaak! Gege bangun!" Yixing berteriak sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh yifan. "Chagii gege masih ngantuk" ucap yifan masih dalam keadaan mata tertutup. "Ish mengesalkan" yixing mempout bibirnya lagi."Aih baik baik gege bangun"ucap yifan. yifan langsung mencium bibir yixing dengan rakus. Saliva mereka mengalir dari dalam mulut keduanya."Nghnn gee stop" desah yixing. "Kkkk morning kiss chagiya" ucapnya. Setelah acara morning kiss tersebut yifan pun masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mandi.

Yixing sedang menyiapkan sarapan di dapur. "Chagiyaa" ujar yifan sambil memeluk yixing. "Ngh wae ge?" "Hari ini gege akan pulang agak malam, tidak apa-apa?". "Ne tidak apa-apa" yixing menatap yifan dengan sendu. _Mungkin gege lupa hari ini hari ulang tahunnya. _"Kajja kita makan" ajak yixing. Mereka pun makan dengan tenang. Yixing yang sedang menggandung agak kewalahan karena porsi makannya yang bertambah. Yifan hanya tersenyum melihat istrinya. "Xingie gege berangkat ya! Kau hati-hati di rumah, kalo ada apa-apa telpon gege"ujar yifan penuh perhatian. "Ne ge"jawab yixing.

_Aihhhh bosannya_. Yixing yang sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya menggeliat. _Bagaimana kalau xingie beri kejutan saja untuk yifannie~. Xingie ingin kasih gege kue. _Setelah itu yixing pun pergi ke dapur untuk membuat 'kue' nya. Di dapur tersebut terlihat yixing yang sedang sibuk membuat krim. Buah strawberry terjajar rapi. Tapi tidak ada cake di situ, jadi sebenarnya apa yang uri yixing buat?

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Yixing masih menunggu yifannie nya. Yixing yang terlihat sudah mulai mengantuk berusaha untuk tidak tertidur. Saat ini penampila yixing bisa di bilang sangat menggoda iman. Dia hanya menggunakan kemeja tipis milik yifan yang kebesaran yang bahkan menutupi paha mulusnya tanpa memakai dalaman. Sepertinya uri yixing sudah mulai nakal.

Sekitar jam 10 pintu luar terbuka. Terlihat yifan yang memasuki rumah. Pekerjaan hari ini sangat melelahkan banyak berkas yang harus dia tanda tangani. Yifan atau yang bisa di panggil Kris adalah penerus Wu Corp yang sudah mempunyai cabang di manca Negara. Jadi memang agak sibuk untuknya untuk mengurusi perusahaan tersebut. Yifan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar. Dia tercekat melihat santapan yang menggoda imannya. Yixing yang sedang terbaring dengan pasrah. "Gege Happy Birthday! Saranghae" ucap yixing dengan diikuti desahan. Yifan sangat tak menyangka yixingnya akan berbuat senakal ini.

Yifan melumat bibir yixing dengan rakus. Bibir yixing adalah candu baginya tak ada yang meningkatkan libido nya sekarang ia tak hanya melumat bibir yixing tapi kedua tangannya sibuk mencubit dan memelintir nipple kecil yixing yang sudah menegang… "Aghnnn gege stophhh…~" desah yixing. Yifan berhenti dari aktivitasnya. "Wae baby?"tanyanya. Yixing berjalan menuju meja kecil yang dekat dengan ranjang mereka. Di situ terdapat satu mangkuk berisi cream dan beberapa strawberry. Dengan langkah perlahan dan sangat sensual yixing membuka pakaiannya di depan yifan. Dengan gerakan sensual yixing melumuri cream ke atas tubuhnya yang sudah full naked. Tak lupa dia menaruh strawberry segar di atas tubuhnya. "Ne gege ini hadiah dari xingie~ sebuah kue ulang tahun. Saengil chukha hamnida... nghnn chagiya" desah yixing.

Melihat yixing yang sangat menggoda yifan menarik yixing ke atas ranjang menindih dan melumat bibir yixing dengan rakus."Mppphmmm nghhhnnn ahhnnn" suara kecipak dan saliva mereka saling bersatu. Yifan menelusuri rongga mulut yixing dengan semangat dia menghisap dan mengajak lidah yixing untuk bermain. Tangan kanannnya sibuk memainkan nipple yixing sedangkan tangan kirinya meremas junior yixing. "Aghnnn gegeeee moreeeee~"desah yixing. Yifan pun beralih ke leher jenjang milik yixing dia mencium menjilat dan menghisap leher putih tersebut hingga terdapat banyak kissmark. Tak lupa yifan menjilati cream yang telah yixing lumuri ke atas tubuhnya. "mmhnnnn cream nya enak baby" ucap yifan sambil terus menjilat cream yang berada di tubuh yixing. Yifan turun untuk menjilat cream yang ada di tubuh bagian atas yixing dan juga menghisap nipple yixing dengan kuat. "Anghnnnnnnn gegeeee~ moreee ahhnnnn" desah yixing dengan sexy. Yifan menghisap dengan kuat sampai ada beberapa air susu yang keluar. "Ge…geehhh~ ituu susu untuk bayiihh nghnn kitaa gehhh~" desah yixing. _Kkkk mian baby appa sudah meminum susu jatahmu._ Setelah selesai dengan nipple yixing yifan tutun untuk menghisap paha mulus yixing membuat banyak kissmark. Dia menjilat dan mengocok junior yixing dengan sangat pelan. Yixing hanya dapat menutup mata merasakan kenikmatan yang yifan berikan."gegehhh jangannhh…nnghn.. menggodakuuhh". "Kkkk sepertinya xingieku sudah jadi anak nakal ne". Yifan memasukan junior mungil yixing ke dalam mulutnya yang hangat. "nghnnnn gegeehhh enakhhhh..". Mendengar desahan yixing yang sangat sexy yifan mengulum junior yixing lebih dalam. Dan meng in out nya semakin cepat tak lupa juga tangannya yang sibuk memelintir dan mencubit nipple yixing yang sudah sangat tegang.. "AHN! GEGEEHHH" desahan yixing yang sangat lantang menandakan dirinya yang sudah sampai. Yixing mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam mulut yifan. Tanpa segan dia menelan beberapa dan memakai sebagian untuk melemuri juniornya yang sudah hard. "Ne chagiyaa mari kita ke tahap inti"ujar Yifan sambil menampilkan smirk nya.

"shnnnn ahhhnnn" yifan sudah mulai memasukan juiornya ke dalam hole yixing dengan perlahan. Rasanya sangat nikmat hangat dan di saat hole tersebut seakan meremas juniornya. "Sooo tightt chagiya.. mhnnnn". "gege you're so big ahnnn". Yifan memasukan juniornya seutuhnya ke dalam hole yixing. Rasanya sangat nikmat masih sama seperti pertama kali saat yifan memasukinya. Yifan mulai meng in out juniornya di dalam hole yixing. "Mhnnn ahnnn nghhhnn.. ahnnn.. ahnnn" terdengat desaha yixing yang sangat menggoda. Mendengar desahan itu yifan makin bersemangat untuk terus menggenjot yixing. Yifan menggennjot yixing dengan sangat cepat sampai tedenga suara gesekan ranjang dan dindiign tembok yang saling bertubrukan. "NGHN AHN THERE GEE~" teriak yixing kenikmatan. Yifan sudah menemuka sweet spot yixing dia makin menggila dalam menggenjot yixing. "AHNN GEGE YES MHNNN". "Sshhnn ahnn kau sangat sempit chagi". "Gegee! AHN xingie hampirr". "Bersama chagiya" yifan menyodok hole yixing semakin cepat dan beringgas "NGHNNNNN" desah yixing yang telah menyampai klimaksnya. Sperma nya menyembur mengenai tubuh yifan dan dirinya. "Ssshhnn ahnn" geram yifan. Yifan menumpahkan spermanya di dalam hole yixing. Yixing merasa sangat penuh sekaligus nikmat.

Setelah kegiatan tersebut yixing langsun tertidur dengan nyenyak. Yifan tahu yixing pasti merasa sangat lelah karena dia sedang mengandung. Yifan tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan kado special dari istri yang sangat dia sayangi. "Saranghae chagiya. Cheonma untuk hadiahnya" ucap Yifan lembut dan mengecup kening istrinya. Dia mengambil selimut dan memakaikannya untuk mereka. Dia memeluk yixing dalam pelukannya. Yixing yang sedang tertidur pun menyamankan dirinya pada pelukan yifan. Mereka tertidur dengan nyenyak dengan rasa bahagia dan cinta yang mendalam dia antara satu sama lain.

END

Gimana NC nya? kurang hot kah ? maklmum masih newbie kkk. Selamat ulang tahun untuk uri yifan dan selamat anniv ke 8 untuk Super Junior! Saranghae.

Fic ini sangat special shima buat untuk yifannie-ge. Saranghae ge! /peluk/

Mind to Review ? :D


End file.
